James Smith
James Smith '''is a character in Magic World, but has yet to appear. Profile '''Personality James is a generally normal person, but has become perverted because of his Luck Aspect+++ resulting in the loss of his motivation. In the earlier years of his life he wanted to become a hero-like figure to everyone that was in trouble and be looked up to as their hero, but this dream has faded away because he never gets an opportunities to be a hero and thus losing motivation. After regaining his goal as a hero, he becomes more excitable and masculine, like a normal boy and gets back into sports. He is considered a super genius at both sport and school work, he doesn't study and doesn't train at all, but somehow manages to get a perfect score with extra marks and scores acceidentally in sports. He isn't smart or strong, he is just lucky. Appearance Short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He has a femine appearance, his appearance is envious of a sick woman. Once he gets back into the hero scene, he gradually becomes more masculine and athletic. He usually wears the school uniform neatly, like a normal student. Abilities/Magic James hasn't had any formal training in magic and has no talent in being a mage, but his luck allows him to unwillingly learn spells. James has less mana than a normal person, he is only able to use Minor magic because of it, but has the knowledge to use a Major Magic Missile. Luck Aspect+++ / '''James was born with a unbelievably powerful luck aspect, making the world naturally go in his favor. Even uncontrollable things such as relationships can be made and improved with his luck. He can even pass written tests without studying for them and win sports without training for them with perfection. '''Minor Magic Missile / James creates a missile from his mana, it appears to be a small spiraling mass of mana similar to a shooting star. The missiles will stay where they were formed until fired, with the simple command 'Fire!' they are fired at the target selected and seek it until they collide with something. Upon collision the missiles explode in a water-like vapor explosion causing mana burns. The explosion radius is similar to a firecracker. Mana burns block mana from forming in the burns, effectively nullifying spells from the user in that area. Minor Magic Missiles are simple spells, they don't require chants and the spell circles are simple to form allowing them to be easily enchanted. James is only able to create up to 3 Minor Magic Missiles with his under full mana source. '''Major Magic Missile / '''Major Magic Missiles are made from an immense amount of mana, it appears to be a giant spiraling amount of mana simpler to a shooting star. When the missiles are formed they are automatically fired in a straight line until they collide with something, upon collision they explode in a water-like vapor explosion causing mana burns like the Minor version of the spell. The only difference between the Major and Minor is the scale and speed of the explosion, Minor being compared to an firecracker and a Major being compared to an actual missile. Due to it's nature as a simple spell, it doesn't require chants or the spell circle are simple to form allowing them to be easily enchanted. James is unable form this spell, but mana wise it is compared to 20 Minor Magic Missiles.